Test Subject
by CrystallizedBeauty
Summary: Devi could die because of Prof. Membrane... Johnny isn't happy. One shot. (Sorry if I spelled Teena's name wrong.)


Test Subject.

Devi walked down the sidewalk slowly. Her boots clicked to the pace of her heartbeat. Several people walked through the crowded streets, all of which Devi ignored. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and yank her into an alleyway.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed, tumbling to the ground. She looked up to see several guards and a man concealed in a white jacket.

"Perfect." He mumbled to the guards. Devi felt a sting in her arm and the world faded to black.

Her gaze cleared to a white light being shined in her eyes. She heard the jumble of words being spewed by white jackets wearing goggles. Devi slowly sat up, to only be pushed back down.

"Hey!" She yelled. One of the jackets showed Devi a pair of scissors. He brought it to her pigtail and snipped a piece off. Another took a big needle and extracted some of her blood.

"Get away!" Devi screamed, kicking at the white jackets in front of her. The white jackets held down her legs. Devi could only watch as the white jacket taking her blood took more and more until her vision blurred.

Once Devi awoke she found herself lying in a bed. The man from earlier was turned away from her. Devi started to hyperventilate. The hyperventilating got worse when she realized she was only in her undergarments. Devi quickly jumped out of the bed and scurried to find her clothes.

Her clothes sat on top of a dresser. Devi quickly snatched them and put them on. Devi ran out of the door only to be electrocuted. She let out a scream and backed away from the door. Devi held her hand to her chest and felt a small piece of metal on her ring finger. Devi took it off and threw it to the ground. She felt another sting in her neck.

Guards crowded Devi and she stumbled to the ground. Devi still held her hand out to grab the door handle, not giving up. She failed, fainting. Before her hearing turned into high pitched rings, she heard the original man in white yell. "That's too much!"

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _

Devi opened her eyes to a conversation between people. This time she recognized their voices. It was Teena and…

_Him. _

"What happened?" His deep voice asked Teena. Devi felt Teena's eyes look at her.

"I don't know…" Teena trailed off. She realized Devi was slowly opening her eyes and she backed up. Devi looked to the side in which Teena's voice came from, and found Teena lying next to her. Devi smiled slightly until she turned around to find the tall, thin man sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"What is he doing here?" Devi turned back to Teena.

"He was on your contact list. Don't worry, he has no weapons." That made Devi feel a bit better, but she was still pissed.

"Look," Johnny said, scooting closer to her. "I'm just here to be with you before..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Before what?!" Devi shouted, her body shaking. Johnny opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the door opening and Professor Membrane walking in.

"Hello, dear." He said, sitting next to her as if nothing had happened. He studied her face. It was much more pale than usual, and bags were under her bright green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Devi asked angrily.

"I am your husband." He smiled from under the jacket.

"What?!" Devi shouted, scooting away from him.

Johnny got up and pushed Prof. Membrane into the wall. "You did this to her!" He shouted. Tears almost started forming in his eyes. Johnny managed to get a few punches in before the guard's beat him down to the ground.

"L-Leave Nny alone!" Devi spoke up, yelling at the guards. They stopped, and left with their leader. Johnny slowly stood, taking his seat back.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Johnny mumbled. Devi nodded.

"I don't mind. Thanks for getting him away." Devi whispered her voice hoarse.

"My pleasure." Johnny laughed slightly, but his smile soon vanished.

"Can you please tell me what's happening?" Devi looked over to Johnny and then to Teena.

"Devi… You aren't going to live… There is a small chance of you surviving…" Teena said softly. A tear ran down her cheek. Devi looked over to Johnny, and back to Teena once more.

"It'll be okay. I know you, and I'm sure you'll make it. If not, I'll be with you soon enough." Johnny grabbed Devi's hand, his glove hit the ground. She felt a blush spread across her face.

"O-Okay." Devi stuttered. Johnny looked down at the clock. Its red numbers read **10:48**.

"I think you should rest." Teena said. Devi nodded, her eyes closing.

The sun broke through the curtains early the next morning. Devi opened her eyes to find her hand still resting in Johnny's. Johnny stared out the window. Devi looked back to see Teena still sleeping. Johnny noticed the movement and smiled.

"I told you." He whispered trying not to wake Teena.

Devi giggled. "I try."

Later that day Devi was released and Johnny drove her back to her apartment. It seemed that Devi had found an emotion she had buried. Love.

**Other Ending. **

Around midnight the heart monitor slowed. Devi felt her body relaxing more than she pleased.

Johnny looked down at her. His eyes filled with tears. Johnny leaned down and pressed his lips against Devi's temple. "I love you." Johnny whispered as the heart monitor went flat.

"Devi." Teena sat up with horror in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her cold friend.

Having no family and only Johnny and Teena as friends, she was simply buried in the local cemetery. Teena visited every month or so, while Johnny visited almost every day.

"If heavens grief brings hell's rain, still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday." Johnny said as he sat in front of her tombstone. Johnny always seemed to quote something every time he came by. Devi's spirit smiled, and wrapped her arms around Johnny.

(The quote belongs to Fall Out Boy, Just One Yesterday. JtHM and Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Sorry for the cheesy ending.)


End file.
